Cute
by Wrath-Kun
Summary: Abel doesn't do cute. Eventual AlbelFayt
1. Fluff Ball

Author notes: I haven't finished playing the game yet (accidentally saved over data and just started over…) so if something seems wrong, blame that. I also clame AU! NOW NOTHING CAN TOUCH ME!

Also, the little comments written in the ( )s are comments that come from the back of Albel's mind. And mine.

I know that the rating may seem high now, but the next chapter is defently going to be M rated… and it WILL be an Albel x Fayt Yaoi. I just wanna see how this turns out before I post that.

Cute

Chapter 1: Fluffball

Albel Nox.

Albel the Wicked.

Albel, captain of the Black Brigade.

How the _hell _could he possibly be beaten by that _thing?_

The cotton candy pink Bunny squeaked happily in Fayt's lap. The Destroyer smiled gently and proceeded to _tickle_ the mass of fuzz as it began to squirm and give its equivalent to a laugh.

Oh how Albel longed to roast it on a spit alive, hear its shrieks of pain, watch as the flames engulfed the writhing animal…

Oh yes, yes… that would be wonderful. He could picture it all so clearly. Standing over the flames hotter than any hell in any world, laughing as-

"Uh… Albel?"

His vision jerked back up to Fayt. "What?" The question was sharper than Albel intended and he saw Fayt's eyes widen slightly before the bluenette tilted his head in question.

"Do you think we should head back now?" They were in Aquios, coming to pick up that Nel chick for yet another random journey across whatever land to somewhere.

So what if Albel didn't wasn't listening to Cliff and that overly costumed circus freak girl at the last meeting…

Any way, they were in one of the many gardens that filled the city, the one that sat on a cliff (Not the leather obsessed blonde) and overlooked (gasp ANOTHER) forest. Albel had gone there to wait as everyone else went to get the wretched runeologist Bitch, Nel, (Albel sometimes privately referred to her as Smell). Fayt had shown up and sat next to where Albel had been leaning against a particurly large tree, and the two had just shared a comfortable moment of silence. Albel had actually just been starting to enjoy it (Not that he would tell Fayt that) when that DAMNED FLUFFBALL showed up, plopped itself in (HIS) Fayt's lap, and demanded to be pet.

Its not like Albel was jealous or anything.

"Whatever." Fayt nodded his head at Albel's answer and set the bunny out of his lap. He got up and stretched, then pets the bunny for a final time and began walking out of the garden to the stairs that led to the main part of the city.

The bubble gum blob squeaked a goodbye then looked up at Albel as if expecting him to do the same.

Albel gave it a gook kick.

Wow that one got some distance. Too bad bunnies bounced when thrown off a cliff.

Not that Albel had ever done that before.

Author: Wow… that was a lot longer in my notebook… If anyone wants to read more, review! I already have most of chapter 2 written.


	2. Pretty in Pink

The only good thing about all the stairs in Aquios was that he got a perfect view of Fayt's ass. As long as he stayed a certain number of steps away, he got a completely undisturbed sight of his rival's rear.

Somewhere deep inside himself, he found a small love for Aquaria and its stairs.

_Very_ deep, _very_ small.

He also found a new fondness for clothes makers in the outside worlds. Fayt was wearing 'normal Earth clothes'. Not much in the way of armor, but _damn_ did it fight right where it counted. Albel kinda hoped that he would wear the blue 'shorts' and open white shirt again when they reached whatever destination they were going too.

"FAYT-CHAN!" The high pitched squeal cut through that air as something small and brightly colored (not to mention jingly) flew through the air and landed around Fayt's neck.

The next thing Albel knew was that he was lying on the stairs clutching a handful of Fayt's silky short clad ass.

This would have been perfectly fine if not for the weighted ribbon bangle thingy on his face and the still squealing circus freak reject.

"Welcome back Fayt-Chan!"

Damn that Prep-eat-a or whatever she was called.

Fayt let out a small groan of pain and wiggled against Albel.

On second thought, Albel was very pleased with her.

"Humph… Kids are so annoying." The mendox boy came into view at the top of the stairs, smirking as if he were more powerful than himself!

Albel's list of 'to maim' added another name on.

Wait… what was his name?

It began with a 'P' right?

Peter… no… R…?

Ralph!

Soon Ralph would feel his ultimate wrath! (When wanna be sparkly girl got off of him… Fayt could stay awhile)

"I am NOT a kid. I'm definitely more grown up than you!" Pepi-girl squeezed Fayt one last time before getting up to argue with raccoon-boy. Still Fayt wasn't moving. He was being awfully quiet…

**HOLY SHIT!**

Who the hell's hand was that and why was it DOWN **THERE**!

Albel knocked the weighted bell thingy off his face with his (Sexy) claw. One of Fayt's arms was pinned between them and bent just right enough to… hmm… mutual groping in a public area… Didn't know Fayt had it in him… But by the look on Fayt's very red face, he didn't mean it that way.

Too bad.

Albel made good use of his 'grope the destroyer' opportunity.

Fayt shot up and stood with a bewildered look at Albel (who missed Fayt on him, but was very happy that he could finally get up, not that he would show it.)

Fayt looked as if he was about to ask something when that Maria-Dictator appeared and told them to go to their rooms.

No.

Hell no.

No way in hell.

Insert other 'Hell's and 'No's.

It was one of his greatest fears come to life.

His room was all… PINK.

"Heya Albel-kun!"

Albel turned in his most threatening way possible to face a _happy,_ _smiling_ circus freak.

"Do ya like your room? I decorated it for you! You always seem so _grumpy_! I thought that this would- hey, are you alright?"

A 'Palm of Destruction' attack was fired multiple times and a screaming blonde child ran throughout the castle of Aquaria for a good half hour.

Two hesitant knocks at Albel's door awoke him the next morning. It was quite the struggle to get out of the half shredded fluffy pink bed and slide on his lower armor.

Fayt had come to tell him to get ready to leave and halfway into their normal morning argument, Albel spotted jingly girl walking not too far off.

One of his charming psychotic grins was enough to make her turn tail and run.

Then trip down those wonderful stairs.

On her way down, he glimpsed the charred ends of her blonde hair. It almost looked like an inverse of his hair.

Only not sexy.

Fayt seemed a little surprised when Albel let him win the routine morning argument, but Albel was actually feeling generous for once.

The trip to Peterny was quick and filled with bloody battles, wonderfully relaxing to Albel (everyone else… not so much).

After shoplifting some sweet buns from some vendor, Albel thought his day couldn't go much better.

Then he opened the hotel room door to the most beautiful sight ever…


End file.
